Everything happens for a reason
by momie
Summary: Sakura and sasuke were besties since middle school and still going strong. "why are you with that...that sult!" I yelled in anger. "I'm not only happy with you sakura." he replied. Will sasuke ever love sakura like she loves him? Read and find out.
1. Sakura and Sasuke

Meet the awesome teachers

She walked in the hallway getting to the band/chorus room. Her hair was a light pink color as it touched her lower back moving from side to side as she walked in a swift motion. Her bangs were held back with a silver clip that went to the middle of her hair making it puff up slightly. She had bright green eyes that match the season of spring not so much summer which was the season at the time. She had three inch silver earrings and on the and on the top of her ear a blue diamond stud. She wore the school uniform which consists of a navy blue skirt that went two inches above her mid-thigh, and a white dress shirt that showed her cup B black bra. Over that there the school jacket it was a tan color and on the right side of the chest the school symbol and to finish it off blue and white Nike shoes. She opened the metal sound proof door and now was facing about two hundred kids maybe more probably way more. "Good morning…miss Haruno" said a deep male voice she turned to see who it is. "Good morning Mr. Uchiha. Are you ready for a new school year?" She said in a cheerful tone with a beautiful white smile on her face. "Huh, Sakura why are you so happy all the time?" he asked in an emotionless tone, she looked up at the ceiling and smiled then looked at Sasuke with the same beautiful smile. "Well what's there to be mad about…expect for the fact that you're in my life." She whispered the last part but he still heard it "fuck you Sakura." He whispered loud enough for her to hear. She laughed at the rude comment. "Isn't it time to start the first day of a new class." She said with a little humor, he looked at the time. "I guess so." He said walking to the front of the class.

Sakura's point of view

He stood there in the front of the class with so much authority as I stood right behind him. If you haven't noticed by now Sasuke is the sexiest thing that walked on earth. Once girls saw him no matter their age was, they wanted to sleep with him even if it's a one night stand. My mind was on full alert on my deepest fansty of me and Sasuke fucking each other as a spread my legs for him to lick my p-…"SAKURA!" sasuke yelled "what" I responded "you ok…it's like you blacked out on me." Sasuke said in an emotionless tone but I knew he was worried just by looking into his deep black eyes."I'm ok I just need to sit down." I mumbled I sat down on a nearby chair as sasuke talked forever. "Now you guys introduce yourself because these people are going to be your best friends. You have exactly ten minutes." Sasuke said everyone got up and started introducing themselves to one another. I looked up to see sasuke walking to me. He picked up a chair and sat right next to me. By then everyone eyes were on us. "You ok" he asked touching my forehead with his back hand. "I'm ok don't worry." I replied looking at him. "Hello Mr. Uchiha…my name is hikari." We both looked up at the young beautiful student holding her hand out. Sasuke stood up and took it. "Nice to meet you!" he said by the way his head was angling I knew he was looked at her breast. I couldn't blame him they were huge I mean I was looking at them. They talked for a little while and I just glared at them the whole time. Then I heard her laugh and sasuke chuckled. "Thank you Mr. Uchiha see you around." She said leaving he sat next to me and moved closer. "I saw the look on your face….. You're jealous." He whispered hotly in my ear. "NOT!" I yelled everyone looked at us. Sasuke looked at the clock on the white wall. "times up everyone sit back down." Sasuke said he got up from the chair and started talking so more. "You have any words to say Sakura or are you in lala land?" he asked I went in front of the two classes and I saw every girls eyes following sasuke as he took a seat. "Ladies, I know sasuke's a handsome guy but don't get your hopes to high. He doesn't interact with that many people."I saw every girl look down with some blush on their faces some more than others. And right after I said that the wind blew from a nearby window. Everyone's head was down as the wind blew and I could feel my skirt lift, good thing nobody was looking. It stop and everyone looked up at me "well let's get into your real classes if you're in chorus go into the door connected to this room, and if you're in band stay here." I was about to walk into the room but someone caught my hand's turned around to see sasuke looking right at me. "Yes….Mr. Uchiha?" I asked he pulled me closer to him almost close enough to kiss me. I looked into his black eyes. "So you think I'm handsome huh." He asked in a teased tone, I started blushing and he could see it clearly. "No I said that to get their attention….like I would every think you're cute." I said he smirked at me and moved closer to me. "Prove it then." He whispered into my ear "no thanks, I don't need to prove anything to you." I said about to leave "oh and sakura" sasuke yelled across the room I turned around "nice lime-green panties." He yelled my mouth went wide open when he said that. He smiled at me then turned around. What a dickhead. I walked into the room "ok I want all my sopranos and mezzo's on the top row from tallest to shortest, and then I want my tenor on the right side and bass on the left." I said as they were getting in their places I saw some of the guys holding the ladies hands making sure they don't fall off the high steps. The whole time I had a smile on my face in about two minutes they were done. "Wow ladies, I see this is the first group that I ever had with gentleman in it. You guys are lucky." I said everyone chuckled a bit. "Well I'm Miss Haruno…first name sakura which I like to go by. Cause when people call me Miss Haruno it makes me feel like I'm 30 and I'm far from that." I said I saw a tiny hand sticking out from a crowd of 160 or more. I pointed to her."Ummm, may I ask how old you are?" she asked I raised a brow a giggled to myself. "Well you kind of just did….ohh and I'm 20." I said "WHAT!!" everyone yelled at the same time I laughed at their expressions. "You're so young how old is Mr. Uchiha?" one girl asked "oh he's 21." I whispered "Mr. Uchiha seem so mean." One student stated and most of them agreed "Well he's not I remember the first time we met he actually saved me in middle school."

Flashback

_"__Stop it….I don't want to" I yelled as the blond hair boy grabbed my hair and threw me on the grass behind the school building in an alley. "Don't worry you're going to like this." He said unzipping his pants he started walking to me. I backed up until I hit the wall my tears were flowing down my cheeks. He started to make butterfly kisses down my neck as I repeated myself over and over again to stop. I pushed him off me and started to run he ran after me I was at the opening and saw sasuke. He was the only one walking so this was my ONLY chance. Right when I was about_ yell_ his name my hair got pulled making me go back into that horrible place but I said it anyways. "SASUKE!!" I yelled out he threw me on the cold grass and started to take my shirt off. My bra was the only thing keeping me protected from being raped. So I close my eyes hoping that someone will see me and safe me. But after then I felt a breeze on every part of my body. I looked down to see I was naked, but the blond boy wasn't there. I sat up and looked around seeing if I was free to run and get out of here. Then I heard a thud I looked in that direction. And saw that the blond boy was knock out on the ground. The person that saved me started to walk towards me as I looked down not knowing what he'll do next. Then I felt a blanket or something go around me. I looked up and saw….nobody. I got up and looked around and at the opening of the gate I saw someone leaning on the wall. I hurried up and put on my clothes and ran to the person that saved me. About 30 yards away I saw his face I smiled and hugged him. "thank you sasuke-kun!" I whispered as tears came to my eyes. "sakura, get off me." He demanded I looked him in the eyes and he sighed looking away. "if you ever get into a situation like that again just call me." He said giving me his number. "okidoki, I will sasuke-kun!"_

End of flashback

"He's the one that saved me and after that he's the one that always had my heart." I said tears started to flow out my eyes and I smiled to myself and sniffed "but he doesn't know that he still thinks were best friends….but I would love to be something more to him." I whispered loud enough for everyone to hear "but we don't always get our wishes ….I mean he's a playboy and I'm just a little stupid, weak, and annoying girl to him. But even though he doesn't love me the way I love him I don't mind. The only thing I want to see from him is to be happy…and if that's with another person so be it." I mumbled but they still knew what I said "sakura….whoever told you that you were weak and all that shit it's not true. To tell us your emotions takes a lot of strength and you're a teacher that's teaches other people so you can't be stupid." The student said I laughed "I'm glad you think I'm worth something." I whispered "you're beautiful, strong, beautiful, smart, sexy, and a whole bunch of other things you worth more than a billion dollars." He said I smiled "well thank you I think it time for me to get to know you guys so introduce yourself." I said I took till the end of the period to get through everyone. They all left my class and then I met up with sasuke and the other teachers. "Sakura you're going to the beach party tomorrow right." Naruto asked me. "Yeah I'll be there!"


	2. The bitch in Sasuke's life

2. Beach Parties Sucks

"Beep beep beep beep!" I gently pushed the button on my alarm clock to that annoying noise. I looked at the time in neon it was eight in the morning on a Saturday. But this wasn't any morning this is the morning of the beach party. Where my entire dream will come true.

I'm so excited I get to see sasuke the whole day and he's going to be half naked. Oh damn I need to calm down….well the party doesn't start until ten but I got to freshen up for a certain uchiha. Plus I need to pick up some people.

I took a nice long hot bath and used this special soap that makes your skin super soft. To tell the truth I can't stop touching myself. I put on my new bikini it represent Bob Marley so that top is striped with red, yellow, green and the bottoms are the same. I got white jeans shorts along with a hot pink tank top putting it over my bikini. I put my hair in a messy ponytail with my bangs sticking out along my forehead. I grabbed my purse and key and put on some slippers.

I was coming up the highway in my black range rover. And stopped at a red light I looked to my right and saw sasuke in his white range rover he was turning into a neighborhood. I tried to say hi to him but he wouldn't turn his head. He just kept looking at the light. I didn't know why he was turning in there I don't remember a teacher living over there maybe someone just moved there. In the end I was just going to mind my own business.

I felt my iphone vibrate I slid to unlock and put the phone to my ear."Ino…..I'm right outside." I said just now pulling up into her driveway.

"How you know it was me." Ino asked with confusion. "Well…..there's this cool invention called caller ID." I said scarcity soon I heard the dial tone and I just laughed ending the call.

She walked out the door with one of those 'fuck off' faces. And I knew that was towards me. "Hey Ino!" I yelled she stuck out her middle finger and opened the passenger door. "Sorry Ino, but that was a stupid question." I stated she still didn't say anything. I just looked outside waiting for Tenten and Hinata to come out, in about three minutes they did.

"Hey Sakura…what's up." Hinata said looking at Ino. "Nothing really just excited to get to the beach." I replied as we reached the beach Ino was still silenced. "It's amazing…..how did you get Ino to shut up all this time?" Tenten asked I smiled at what she said. "She's just super pissed at me." I replied

We finally reached the beach. There were lots of tables all over the sand with food…. lots of food. But I only came here for one reason and that to talk to Sasuke all day.

Everyone was there already there was laughter and chatting, expect for sasuke he wasn't there, along with Naruto and Neji. So until they got here I walked around. And to my horror there was a big piñata I hope that wasn't for me. Cause if you didn't know tomorrow my birthday.

We sat on a table and ate the food that they severed which were barbecue, salad, and many desserts. I looked around. "Where's Ino?" I asked turning my head around to see if she behind me. "Ohh she walking on the beach with Sai." Hinata replied with a tiny smile. I nodded my head with amusement.

We all went to go throw are plates away then we heard this loud booming. As it got closer you could make out the words.

_Always strapped when I hit the club_

_N**** give me that _

_Bitch give me hug _

There was this beeping sound probably indicating that the car is lock. I looked to see sasuke and damn he was so sexy! He wore a white tank top, showing his lean muscles. And black swim trunks he had glasses that were black with a white trim. Then this girl came to him and wrapped her arms around him giving him a kiss on the lips.

I turned to Hinata who was looking right at me. "Who the fuck is that?" I asked she put her head down. "um that's sasuke girlfriend." She replied my mouth dropped to the ground.' Since when did Sasuke have a fucking girlfriend?' I thought to myself.

As soon as I knew sasuke and his girlfriend where right in front of me and they were holding hands to make it even worse. I smiled at both of them especially his girlfriend. "Ummm, I don't think we ever met." I said

I don't want to lie but she was very beautiful. Her hair was a silky brown and her eyes were a dark green. She had the body of a model. Very skinny but had the curves in all the right places.

"Oh Sakura this is Ami, Ami this is Sakura." He introduced she stuck out her hand with a smile. "Nice to meet you. Sasuke talks about you a lot…..being his best friend and all." She said it was so hard to smile back when I was trying to hold back the tears that were about to leak out my eyes.

"Well were playing volleyball at about eleven so if you want to come you can." I said letting go of her hand. She looked at sasuke then back at me. "I'll be there with sasuke right babe." Ami asked looking him in the eyes. "Yep, get ready to get beat Sakura." He replied

I didn't say anything I just smiled. "Plus it gives me more time to get to know you." She said I nodded my head. "Well I'll see you there." I said walking away.

I walked to Naruto and Hinata as they looked at me with the saddest faces. "I'm so sorry Sakura I wanted to tell but Sasuke wanted it to be a surprise." Naruto said covering up his body thinking that I was going to hit him. I walked away. "That was a big surprise that I really didn't see coming." I said

Naruto turned to look at Hinata."She's really hurt…..should we tell Sasuke." Naruto asked draw a heart in the white sand. "No we don't want to cause drama babe." Hinata replied feeling bad for the young cherry blossom.

I sat on a big rock close to shore and just looked out into the ocean. Then someone touched my back I looked back and saw Ino. "I thought you were mad at me." I said she got onto the rock and sat next to me. "I heard what happen you ok." She asked I laughed and looked at her. "Yeah it was just a huge shock, but I'll live." I said Ino pulled me into a hug. "Good cause volleyball about to start and this year where going to kick those guys asses." Ino said standing up and jumping of the rock.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled we both ran to my car and took off our extra clothes. "Let's do this shit." Ino said everyone was already gathering in the bleacher and if you played were warming up.

I looked around and saw Sasuke warming up but Ami was nowhere to be found until I turned right around. "Hey Sakura, Sasuke said you guys were down one player." She said with another annoying smile.

"Ok well what do you play?" I asked going up to the net and touching it. "I'm a blocker usually." She said my eyes widen. "That's just what we need you can play blocker with me." I said with a smile.

Sasuke just smiled as he thought he saw me and Ami getting along but we were far from it. She started to smile and I look in her direction Sasuke was coming. He went under the net and gave her a kiss. "Remember I'm not going easy on you." He said

"You never go easy on me do you?" she asked with another stupid smile. He thought for a few second and whispered something in her ear. Something told me that I didn't want to hear what he said, so I just walked away.

"God damnit, I hate Ami." I said to Tenten she nodded her head. "I know almost everyone does except Sasuke. But we over heard her talking with someone and she's only with Sasuke for his money." Tenten explained. My eyes widen maybe there was a chance me and Sasuke could still be together. "I should tell him." I replied.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman welcome to the 5th annual volleyball match between the all American teachers." He said. "We would now like to start the big game last year Sasuke team won this thing. And this year I don't think Sakura team is going to let them win again."

We all got in our positions as Naruto severed the ball Tenten bump the ball up and Ino set it up I jumped to spike the ball right in the sand. The game was going good until Sasuke's bitchy girlfriend slaps me on the face. And it seem like sasuke did see that but everyone else did.

I went up to her and slapped her right back and that's how the fight broke out. She tackled me to the ground and then she punched I kicked her off me and now I was standing up while she was still on the ground. I ran up to her and kicked her right in the face. That bitch was knocked out.

"SAKURA…..ARE YOU FUCKING RETARTED." Sasuke yelled seeing if his girlfriend was still alive. "She got what she dissevered." I said sasuke looked up at me with his red eyes and right then I knew I shouldn't have said that.

He roughly grabbed my arm and took me to the beach. "If you guys follow us I will kill you." He said still holding my upper arm.

He threw me into the sand. "Get up." He demanded I did what he said not trying to get him even madder. He looked me in the eyes with his blood red and that was the first time I was scared of my best friend.

"You must be fucking crazy to do that Sakura you could have killed her." Sasuke yelled I looked down. "She not with you cause she loves she just wants your money." I whispered and as soon as I said that I felt contact to my cheek.

"Fuck you Sakura…you don't know shit about her. Why can't you just be happy that I finally settled down with someone." He yelled my tears were all over my cheeks by now.

"Cause I'm the one you should be with." I yelled he gave me a confused look as I roughly wiped away the tears. "Sasuke I loved you since middle school and my biggest dreams were to be your girlfriend. Even if it was only for a day. I just wanted to see what it would be like to be in your arms or kiss by you. So I'm sorry I got jealous of Ami and hurt her ok." I said still wiping my hot tears.

"Well looks like you're never going to experience that, because I have already fallen for someone and….I'm not getting back up." He said walking away from me; more tears fell down my cheeks. What a way to start off this beach party.

I sat down on the soft sand realizing that I just told Sasuke how I felt about him and he dined it. "Sakura!" someone yelled I turned to see who it was which was Ino, Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata.

"You ok Saku-…." Tenten started but was cut off by Ino screaming everyone looked at her. "Did Sasuke hit you?" she asked looking at my right cheek. Everyone gasped as they saw the dark red spot. "Yea, but I dissevered it." I responded in a whisper.

"NOBODY DESEVERS A BEATING SAKURA!" Naruto yelled in my face gently touching the sensitive area. "Ummm….guys can I just have some alone time." I asked still wiping those tears out my eyes. They all nodded their heads. "Ohh and if you were wondering Ami is awake." Hinata said while I nodded my head.

For almost the whole day I sat there looking at the wave's crash against the shore leaving white foam. Then going back into the ocean until someone sat next to me. And it was the last person I would ever think that would do this.

"Hey….you ok." Ami asked I looked at her…her mouth was still bleeding but most of all it was bruised. "Sorry about that I just got so angry when you did that." I whispered looking back at the ocean. "Don't worry about it but I got to tell you that was a good kick." She said touching her lip.

"Ami…Sasuke loves you and I want to see him happy so promise me that you will never hurt him." I said turning my head to her to look in her eye she laughed a bit. "Can you keep a secret Sakura?" she asked I slowly nodded my head.

"I'm only with Sasuke because he a good fuck…plus he's rich. But don't tell him that." She said my mouth was hanging wide open. "YOU'RE SICK!" I yelled walking away from her. I started running I had to find sasuke and tell him.

I ran up to Naruto. "Hey where's Sasuke?" I asked looking around if I could see him. "He went to the cabin to get more beer. Why?" Naruto asked I ran to the cabin. "I'll tell you LATER." I yelled running to the cabin.

I opened the door and saw what I didn't what to see in a million years. Sasuke was slamming himself into Ami and they were both naked. I had a fuzz feeling coming up my stomach but I ignored it. At this time they were both looking at me.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't be with Ami she only with you cause you're a good fuck and your rich." I said coming closer to him. He looked at Ami and she was looking at me with a confused look. "Where do you come up with this stuff?" she asked

"Saukra get the fuck out of here." He yelled pushing me out the door. "But sasuke I'm telling the truth." I whispered then he pushed me hard and I fell on the floor just outside the door. "Why do you think I'm happy only being with you? Well I'm not…I actually think your super annoying and if you can't accept the fact that I'm happy with someone else. I guess we aren't the best of friends anymore." He said slamming the door in my face.

I got up and made my way to my car and drove off. Not crying about how fucked up life is right now but crying because I lost a best friend that I can probably never get back.


	3. Besties are forever

3. Are they still friends?

_So I put my hands up playing my song_

_And the butterflies fly away…._

I finally answered my iphone. "hello." I answered rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Good morning sleeping beauty!" I heard Naruto said I laughed a bit. "Good morning…what time is it." I said to tired to turn around and look at the clock.

"Well its 10:43am and in my records it officially your birthday. So let me be the first to say…HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" he yelled over the phone I took the phone off my ear from the loud sound. "Thank you hahaha." I laughed. "It's good to hear your laugh again. So tell me why did you need Sasuke so bad." He asked

I sighed remember that I had lost my best friend that I loved. "Well his girlfriend told me that she was only with him for his money and he's a good fuck. Like what the hell and then I tried to tell him….let's just say were not best friend or friends anymore. That's what he says." I said looking up at the ceiling to stop the tears.

"So that's why you ran to your car and drove away leaving Ino, Hinata, and Tenten behind." He stated I didn't say anything. "So remember at 8:00pm your going to Dave & Buster's." He said with so much excitement. "Don't worry I'll be there, but can you tell me something." I asked

"sure." He replied I sighed and tears fell down my cheeks. "Is Sasuke going to be there?" I asked Naruto gave out a long sigh. "no." he said tears were fogging up my eye sight. "Well I'll see you at eight buddy." I replied hanging up the phone.

I wiped my tears away Sasuke wasn't going to be there what a sad birthday surprise. I looked over to the wooden night stand and saw the picture of me and Sasuke. I smiled at myself remember that day as if it was yesterday.

Flashback

_We walked passed a picture taking place in the mall. "Sasuke-kun let's take a picture together." I stated taking his arm and trying to drag him to the place. "no." he stated trying to drag me away from the place. "Please Sasuke-kun it's going to be fun I promise." I begged still dragging him. "For the last time Saukra NO." he whispered looking back at all the people that were looking at us. I looked at him with a puppy dog face. He sighed in defeat. "Ok." He finally agreed I ran with him to the shop. They sat us down on a fuzz chair and I sat on Sasuke's lap. We talked as they were setting up the camera's Sasuke told me a joke and we both started to laugh. And because I almost fell of his lap one of his arms were wrapped around my waist. And I just so happen that they took a picture of us. So it looks like were smiling into each other's eyes while one of his arms is wrapped around me._

End of flashback

That morning everyone either called me or texted me a happy birthday. Except for my ex best friend and he was the person I was expecting it from first. I sighed looking at the time it was 11:43am. I heard a knock on the door as I went downstairs to answer it. I slowly opened the door seeing Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

"Why are you still in your pajamas hello remember were going to the mall." Ino said I slapped myself on the head. "Give me five minutes to get ready." I said running up stair to take a bath. Tenten turned on the television now watching silent library.

"Hey Naruto just texted me that he broke the news that Sasuke wasn't coming to Sakura's party." Hinata said putting her phone down. "Poor Sakura she must be heartbroken he's her best friend." Tenten whispered.

Ino sighed and looked at the ceiling. "What a horrible birthday surprise." Hinata said looking down and the white carpet. "Well that means were going to have to make this party awesome so she'll forget about that douche bag." Ino said determined to do what she just said.

I walked back down stair in shorts with a tank top. "You guys ready to go." I asked grabbing my purse and other things. Tenten turned off the television. "Wow I'm so excited my little cherry blossom is as old as the rest of us." Ino said

I smiled at my friends and walked out the door with them. "Wow I can't believe I'm actually 21 I feel… nothing." I said looking at my entire dorky friend. "Yea it just means you can hit the clubs and drink." Tenten said with a tiny smile on her face.

We got in the car taking a 15 minute drive to the biggest mall in Japan. "Were here so get out of my fucking car bitches." Ino yelled in a great amount of time we got out. "Girls let shop until we drop." I said running into Claire's.

We bought some things from there and when into T&C surf. Buying brand name shirts like Roxy, Billabong, and Fox with some other stuff like belts and everything. We went to a lot of stores then I saw something I didn't want to see. Sasuke with that sult.

Sakura I heard someone call my name I looked to see Ami waving her hands up and down. I waved back and started to walk away until she caught up with me. "Hey happy birthday!" she said handing me a blue bag with something in it.

I took it. "Thank you Ami how did you know it was my birthday." I asked looking at her in confusion. "Oh I didn't Sasuke told me to give to you he says happy birthday Sakura. And he won't be able to make it to your birthday party. My parents are going to meet him at dinner tonight." She said with excitement.

"Well tell him I said thank you and no matter what he's still my best friend." I said she nodded her head at me. "Will do and again happy birthday." She said running off to Sasuke. 'I guess we're back to be friends again.' I thought in my head as he smiled at me. I smiled back and started to walk away.

Maybe this birthday wouldn't be as bad as I planned it to be. Eight was approaching fast because at this moment it was 7:30 so we left the mall and headed towards Dave &Busters. When we got there most of mine and Sasuke's students were in there along with the other teachers.

My phone started to vibrate so I slide to unlock and got a text it was from Sasuke and it said.

_Happy birthday!!! Sorry I'm trying my hardest to get there before they sing happy birthday. Her parents are running late. I might not make it._

I smiled just thinking that Sasuke was trying his hardest to make it to my party. I guess we still were best friends. So I replied.

_It's ok if you don't make it as long as I know were still best friends its fine._

I hit the send button. "Saukra get your ass over here it time to hit the piñata." Naruto yelled across the big room filled with so many noises from the video games that were all over the place. "I'm coming." I said as I felt it vibrate again.

_Of course sorry about the things I said to you last night. I promise I will never hurt you again. _

After that I didn't reply he already hurt me by going out with that motherfucker. Well like they said you can't get what you always wish for but at least I got a friend back.

I was blindfolded trying you hit a piñata that was moving side to side. It didn't really work as I felt and looked retarded doing this. But its ok I had fun doing it. After a few swing I hit it hard as candy flew everywhere.

I took off the blindfold and saw a huge two story cake with 21 candles on it. I looked around to see if Sasuke was hear…he wasn't and I didn't want to keep everyone waiting so as they were sing the birthday song I started thinking of the perfect wish.

I closed my eyes 'I wish Sasuke would soon figure out the reason why that bitch is with him.' I thought to myself. I opened my eye and blew the candles out with on breathe.

Soon darkness took my world as someone hands were over my eyes. I covered their hands with my hands feeling how rough and big his or her hands were. "Guess who?" I deep low emotionless voice asked.

I felt a smile go on my lips. "Sasuke!" I said turning around and hugging the man wearing a black tuxedo and a black bow tie. He hugged me back. "I made it right on time." He said patting my back gently. This was now the best birthday party ever.

"Well I guess their friends again." Naruto said everyone looked at him. "Duh!" they all replied.

**Thank you for the one review I going to finish this chapter even if I don't get any. Because I'm not a quitter I finish what I start. But still read and review.**


	4. what the fuck!

**Thanks for the reviews and special thanks to **crazymel2008 **I have new ideas. Thank you thank you so much… well here's chapter 4 **

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto but I wish I did.

Beep beep beep….

"Damn alarm." She mumbled as she sat up letting the comforter slide down my chest. Pushing the button on the side to make the alarm go off. She sat in her pink bed for a good ten minutes.

It was Monday which means she has to go to school. 'I feel like I'm back in collage, when things with me and Sasuke weren't so confusing.' She thought to herself.

She took off her pajama's and jumped in the shower letting the nice hot water hit her tried muscles in some way making them wake up. She got out and facing her was a pink and dark blue friendship bracelet. So many things in her house reminded her of her best friend.

Flashback

"_Sasuke I got to tell you something important." The 15 year old Sakura said as Sasuke jumped off the big rock he was sitting on. _

"_What is it?" he asked with curiosity, she closed her eyes knowing that their friendship would probably be over after this. "I'm going to Kamehameha Schools." She said opening her eyes full of hot tears. _

"_Sasuke scratch the back of his head with a confused look. " Wait, I heard of that school before….where's it again?" he asked. I couldn't look at him anymore so I turned around. "In Hawaii but I'm going to the one on the island of Oahu." I replied and there was dead silence. After a few minutes past by he spoke again. "Congratulations, I heard its super hard to get into that school. So you're staying there for high school?" I nodded my head._

"_I'm sorry, I know we were supposed to go to high school together but before my mom died she wanted me to go to this school. And I can't do it in collage so I have to go now." I said putting my head down. He lifted my chin looking into my green eyes. "It's ok I would of did the same thing." He said. "You can come too they would probably except you. Come with me!" I said _

"_I would but only one thing Sakura unlike you I'm not Hawaiian. So I can't get into the school." He said I turned around again._

_I could feel him grab my hand and let go. When I looked there was a bracelet on my wrist. I turned to look at him and he was smiling, for the first time. "I made this for you, so when you're gone you can remember that I'm always going to be there for you. And to me this is a promise to never hurt you." He said pulling me into a warm hug. _

_I tear slip out of my eye knowing that this moment would probably be the last time I see Sasuke. _

End of flashback

I grabbed the bracelet and put it on heading to the closet for my clothes. I grabbed my uniform then something fell, I bent down to pick it up and it was the one Sasuke gave me for my birthday.

I looking at the time I quickly put my things on and headed out the door without getting anything to eat. Once I got there I was greeted to everyone in school with floaties that where signed by almost everyone in the school. So because so many people needed to sign it I ended up with 15 floaties wrapped around me.

I walked into the classroom and Sasuke gave me a big bear hug. I smiled at this the last time he gave me a hug like this is when I came back to Japan for collage. "Hello to you to." I said with a small giggle. He finally put me down. "What got you so pumped up?" I asked.

He smiled at me; his teeth were as white as cloud on a sunny day. "She said yes!" he yelled twirling in circles. Whoever said 'yes' got him really happy. "Who said yes to what Sasuke?" I asked hoping that he wouldn't said what I thought. But yet again my hopes were too high.

"I'm getting married Sakura, Ami said yes!" he yelled, my smile dropped and my sad face came on. But I tried my best to seem happy. "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you!" I said walking to my office until he caught my hand.

"What's wrong, aren't you happy for me?" he asked I could feel I tear slip down my face. "What I'm super happy for you that's why I'm crying I REALLY never thought this day would come." I said he let go of my arm. "I never thought that I would be this happy for myself. It feels good!" he yelled the last part.

I walked into my office I guess there was no hope for me and Sasuke after all. Because I don't think I would be crying my heart out of my chest if things were good. I should just give up already.

Sasuke's point of view

The doors opened and Naruto came in with a big stack of books. "Congratulations, I heard you're getting married." Naruto said with so much excitement. "Thanks man, I never knew that having a girl in my life would make me this happy." I said searching for wedding idea on the computer in my office.

"Yea, I just figured that out with Hinata. She bring the sunshine to my day." He said holding his hand to his heart. Sasuke laughed looking at his stupid friend. "What?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face. "That was so cheesy." He replied looking back into the computer screen.

Sakura point of view

I click on the URL to my computer and typed in and answered the questions that would set me up with a guy that will like me back, other than Sasuke. After that I got a whole list of people that wanted to meet me so I picked the cutie of the group.

His name was Ichrio Kurasaki. He had blond hair and a nice tone body I wrote him a letter.

Hello my full name is Sakura Haruno and I would love to see if could be my prince. Please say yes or no!

___I looked at it over and over making sure I don't look like a dumbass for my first impression. I sent it and was about to turn it off before he sent a message back. _

Wait, Sakura Haruno I remember you we went to Kamehameha together…you probably don't remember me it was such long time ago. And I would love to take you on a date just tell me when and where.

_I read the message and thought for a second. Ichrio Kurasaki, Ichrio Kurasaki….now I remember he was in my biology class in 7__th__ grade. _

Lol, now I remember you, you were in my biology class in 7th grade. Since when were you living in Japan? Wait you know what just text me my number is…blah blah blah.

Ok I'll do that right now!

_At that moment I felt my phone vibrate I got it from off the desk and looked at the number it said Ichrio Kurasaki. I guess I already had his number. _

Ichrio: Soooo, give me a time and day to meet you.

_I smiled at how much of a gentleman he was. He wanted me to pick where we were going._

Sakura: Are you free at 7:00?

Ichrio: yep, so only one more question where do you want to eat…?

Sakura: I don't know you pick.

Ichrio: how about that new restaurant…called red lobster. You ever been there yet?

Sakura: no I haven't!

Ichrio: well do you want to go there with me?

Sakura: hahahahaha sure!

Ichrio: I'll pick you up at 7:00

Sakura: ok

Ichrio: ok one more question promise.

Sakura: yes (:

Ichrio: where do you live?

Sakura: 96-789 blue bakery

Ichrio: ok see you then.

_I put my phone back into the desk with a smile. 'I am going on my first date.' I thought to myself._

_Just when I was about to get up from my chair Sasuke walks in. "What you doing tonight?" he asked sitting on my desk looking down at me._

_I smiled. "I'm going on a date with Ichrio. Why?" I asked I could see his body tensed up. "Who's Ichrio?" He asked looking at me with curiosity. "Nobody important to_ you don't worry." I said hiding my smile. "Sakura?" He warned but I kept my mouth shut closing my eyes shaking my head side to side.

He grabbed me and started to tickle me, as I started to laugh. "You going to tell me now?" he asked I fell onto the hard floor. "Stop it." I whispered trying to stop laughing so I could talk. "What you say?" he asked. "Hahahahahahaha….stop it, hahahahaha…please." I replied still laughing from his talented fingers. "Are you going to tell me now?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll tell you hahahahaha, but stop tickling me first." I said he finally stopped. "He's this guy I met back when I was in Hawaii. He moved to Japan and he asked me to go on a date with him. Happy I told you!" I said getting up from the ground.

"You're not going anywhere." He said grabbing me into the air and twirling me in circles. Just at that moment the doors opened. "Should I be worried about what's happening here?" Ami asked taking off her Chanel glasses.

"Nope, just playing around with an old friend." He said putting me and the down and letting me go. "Don't let me catch you with this thing anymore." Ami said my widen, but as usual Sasuke didn't say anything.

"I am so done with you bitch, if you don't have anything nice to say about me then keep my name out of your fucking dirty mouth. You're so fucking disrespectful which is irritating the shit out of me. Someone other than Sasuke should put their fucking dick in your mouth to shut you the hell up."Sakura said getting up in her face.

"Sasuke get her out of my face before I do something." She said Sasuke grabbed my arm but I pulled it away. "I would love to see you do something about it." I said with a smirk.

At that moment I felt my arm burn with pain. "I looked to see Sasuke was grabbed me with a hard grip. "Oww, Sasuke let me go, it hurts." Sakura said I said trying to pull away from him. "Sakura go to hell and burn." He whispered loud enough for me hear. My mouth parted in amazement that he just said that to me.

"Excuse me?" I asked trying to take all that I heard. "You heard me Sakura...why do you have to make life so hard for me. Ok I have to admit I like you too but as a friend but if you're going to treat my bride to be like this. Maybe we shouldn't work side by side." He said

Tears fell to the floor slowly. I looked up at Sasuke with irritated look. "Why do you always defend her? I thought we are bestie Sasuke. But ever since she came along we been fighting more and I don't like it. I miss the Sasuke that made me laugh and I never did cry around him." I said

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well grow up Sakura we don't always get our wishes." He said I looked down to the ground and saw the bracelet on my wrist.

"Do you remember this?" I asked showing it to him. I could tell that he was thinking about what it is. He shook his head, I smiled in disappointment. "I knew you wouldn't remember so I'll tell you. Before I went to Hawaii you said we were still going to be friends know matter what. So you gave me this bracelet promising me that you would never hurt me again." I said as I looked at Ami. I pointed to her. "But you know what; you already hurt me by loving her." I said leaving the room.

He would never know how much I ready do love him…

**Sorry for the late update I had to study for our state assessment. Then I tried out for Kamehameha again so I had to study even harder. It weird because only ten people from your district can get in and almost half of my friends tried out. I HOpE I GET IN!!! And it wasted all my time…but at least I have more now. Well I hope you like the chapter. Please review!**


	5. who could be the one?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but I really wish that I did!**

I looked out my window watching the sun set and the sky turn that orange, purple, and pink color. It was 6:55 just five more minutes till Ichrio comes to pick me up. And you know how if you're waiting for something time goes by slow. So I decided to watch some television for five minutes, because there's nothing else to do.

_Ding dong…._

I quickly walked to the door and looked into the peek hole to see my date for the night. I opened the door and he handed me flowers at that second. "Thank you, but you didn't have to get these you know." I said grabbing the roses and putting them in a vase with cold water.

He nodded his head. "I know but I just wanted to get you something from the heart. And by the way you look beautiful." He replied looking at what I was wearing. It was a strapless white plain top, and then black shorts to finish that off. On my tiny feet were black and white Nike shoes. And my hair was in loose curls. But I would be a waste of time to get into all the details.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." I whispered loud enough for him to hear me. He smiled at me and I got to say his smile make him look like an angel. His teeth are perfectly straight and blinding white. "So you ready to go?" he asked twirling his keys on his long index finger.

I could just picture his finger slipping in and out when we……never mind.

"Well, I can't be more ready than I am right at this very moment." I replied grabbing my black purse.

I walked out my house to be greeted by a black on black Lamborghini. I locked my door and turned to see Ichrio opening the passenger side for me. "Thank you!" I said as I hopped in the exotic car. A few second later he was on the driver side.

"Nice car…is it yours?" I asked I quickly turned to look out the window. 'Stupid question Sakura come on this guy is hot and you don't want to mess up.' I looked at him as he chuckled a bit. But that smile made he want to just want to melt.

"Yes it is, just got the money to buy it about a month ago." He replied with another sexy smile. 'Ggrrrrrrr.' I started to blush as Ichrio looked at me with another smile. "I guess you're hungry right?" he asked.

A darker shade of red came to my cheeks as I nodded my head. He chuckled again I'm guessing because of my embarrassment.

"You're so cute." He said with a tiny laugh. I looked at him; maybe he could be the one.

We pulled into the parking lot for Red Lobster. He got out the car first coming to the passenger side to open the door. I got out the car and looked at him. "I don't remember you ever being so much of a gentleman back in Kamehameha. Why all of a sudden?" I asked walking through the double doors.

"Well in freshman year my father died so I had my mom influence me a lot so I guess after middle school I grew up. And now I am taking the prettiest girl of our school out on a date. I think I'm doing well in life." He said looking at the table that the waiter brought us to.

"I'm so sorry Ichrio." I replied. "Nah, don't be my father was a huge bitch to my mom. He would always cheat on her in front of her face. And beat her just for the hell of it, he needed to go."

We both sat down on opposite sides of the table. "hello, my name is Linda." She said pointing her gold name tag. And I'll be your waiter for today. May I start you off with some drinks?" She said grabbing a pencil and a note pad out. "I will have fruit punch." I said looking up from the menu to Ichrio, he smiled again. He really needs to stop doing that unless he wants me to fuck him right here right now.

"I'll have lemonade with a glass of water on the side." He replied looking at the waiter, she smiled at the two of us. "Ok I'll be back with your order in a few minutes." Ichrio looked back at me with a confused look.

"What happened?" I asked seeing the look on his face. "I think that lady thinks something going on between us." He said closing the menu. 'I have that same feeling that she has.'

Sasuke point of view

Ami and I drove up to Red lobster with her parents to celebrate her commitment to me. We walked in and told the person up front to seat us for four, as she did. When we were walking I could have swore I saw a batch of pink hair but when I looked all I saw was a guy with orange/yellow hair.

And we sat right across from him. Then I saw that pink head again but this time when I looked at that table. There was a person, a person with pink hair. And out of the whole village there's only one person with pink hair. So I looked closer and saw that it was Sakura with some guy. Wait was that the person she said she was going on a date with.

Damn I should mind my own business. I heard them laugh and now I knew I had to step in.

And I was going to find out what they were laughing about one way or another. "Hey, Sakura." I said coming to their table. She turned around and quickly turned back I could see her shaking a bit. I then sat right next to her, and that's when she finally looked at me. "What are you doing here, Sasuke?" she asked hoping that I wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Oh just celebrating, so who this handsome guy." I asked looking at him. "Oh right, Ichrio this is Sasuke…Sasuke this is Ichrio. You met now bye-bye." Sakura said pushing him off the chair but seeing how strong I am I didn't even move an inch.

I stuck out my hand for him to shake and he took it. "Well it's nice to meet you Ichrio." I said be polite. I stood up from the chair. "One more question where did you graduate from." I said. "Oh for high school Kamehameha and for collage Harvard." He replied.

"Can I talk to you alone Sasuke?" Sakura asked in that cute mad face. 'Wait what am I saying Sakura just a friend. "sure." I said walking outside with Sakura. Once we got outside the weirdness started.

"Are you trying to embarrass me or something? What do you want? Why are you bothering me and Ichrio?" she asked with so much anger in her soft voice. "Whoa Sakura, too many questions." I said. "And I'm not bothering you I'm simply asking Ichrio questions to see if he's right for you."

I looked at Sakura's shocked face and then I realized what I said. "Wait, I don't mean it like that." I said. "So you do care for me more than a friend, your jealous." She said. "Now I'm going to text everyone th-." I cut her off with my lips.

Sakura started to kiss back. We were now in the heat of the moment. I backed her up on a nearby wall and lifted her leg up making it wrap around my waist. She moaned every second or two and daddy like it. I started to rub her wet pussy making her feel amazing, until she broke apart with me. "No Sasuke, you have a fiancée… I can't do it." She said running back into the restaurant. I walked back behind her footsteps.' I don't like that Ichrio guy one bit. And Sakura a good kisser damn!'

Sakura's point of view

I sat back down to see that my food was here. I looked at Ichrio and notice that he didn't start eating yet. "Why didn't you eat yet?" I asked he looked up at me. "I was waiting for you." He replied I smiled at him with a bit of blush on my cheeks.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that. Sorry for making you wait I know you were hungry." I said putting the white napkin on my lap. "Nah, no problem so what have you been doing since I wasn't around." He asked. I took a sip of my drink it tasted funny, so I stopped.

At that moment Sasuke went right passed us to the table next to us and I felt dizzy. And the whole time I was looking down. "Sakura you ok, you don't have a fever or something." He said reaching across the table to touch my forehead.

I shook my head. "Hang on let me go get a wet paper towel just in case." He said leaving the table and going into the boys restroom. I looked over to Sasuke who was looking at me with a concern look. "You ok." He mouth to me. I just stared at him and nodded my head before darkness took over my world.

But I could feel my head hit the hard ground. And then Sasuke calling my name.

**Still waiting to see if I got into Kamehameha I'm so scared. Anyways hope you liked the chapter. Please review.**


	6. The Best News I EVER heard!

**I got into Kamehameha finally...yay me!!! Now I go to focus on keeping my grades up. So I don't get kicked out before I even start... well here chapter 6! **

Sasuke's point of view

I sat on the forest green chair which matched the white walls of the building. I looked to my left and saw the empty hallway that lead to the rooms of patients, then looking to my right to see Ichrio looking out a window dumbfounded. I could hear the sound of heels hitting the floor making a clack sound.

I looked to see a lady coming towards me and the other one. We both stood up and shook her small, cold, and soft hand. "Hello, my name is Dr. Lee…who's Mr. Haruno?" she asked looking at me, I shook my head. "Her guardian died about 6 years ago." I replied with a sadden look.

"Ok, so who are you." She asked pointing her finger at me. "I'm her best friend I knew her since 6 grade." I said walking passed the doctor. She quickly grabbed my upper arm which stopped me. "Excuse me where do you think you're going." She asked

She let go of my arm and looked at Sakura"s file. "Your not one the emergency contact list, so I'm afraid you will not be able to go in." she continued. "Can you just tell her that Sasuke Uchiha is here to see her?" He stated, as the doctor nodded her head.

"Well she sleeping and I wouldn't want to wake her up. She needs all the rest she can get." She said I rolled my black eyes. "Can you just do it!" he yelled with his blood red eyes.

The doctor nodded her head and quickly left not trying to get the Uchiha even madder.

Sakura's point of view

I looked at the pattern of triangles, square, and rectangles on the ceiling. 'It's so boring in the hospital.' I thought having nothing to do. Then a breeze flew through the window hitting my face gently. And by a surprise a cherry blossom landed right on her forehead.

She laughed at the moment then took it off her forehead and looked at it. For about two minutes she was she going at it. 'For some reason this reminds me of Sasuke. His skin glows in the moon or sunlight and it's soft. And he always brightens up my day before he met that Ami girl. Ahhh, Sasuke-kun I want you back so things can be how it use to.'

I looked back out the window while placing the pink pedal on my stomach. I closed my eyes letting the wind hit my face another time. 'I just hope Sasuke can see that Ami's a fake.' I thought opening my eyes as the wind stopped.

I missed being out there walking on the beach or hanging out with my friends. I closed my eyes letting myself fall back to sleep.

Sasuke's point of view

I opened the door to see sakura sleeping peacefully under the sunlight. As I looked at her the birds outside sang to each other. Maybe of love like I'm about to. I sat on the edge of the bed and pushed a strand of loose hair behind sakura's ear. 'She's beautiful without any make up on.' I thought looking at her sleeping face.

I gently touched her cheek, as her green eyes opened a little. "Sasuke-kun?" I asked not sure if I was dreaming or not. He smiled "my sleeping beauty is awake!" he said. Sakura looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked. She smiled that beautiful smile.

"Did I just see you smile?" Sakura asked with a little humor in my voice. I smiled again. "I don't know...did you?" I challenged, she raise my brow at how smart I was getting with her. She grabbed the back of my head and brought him down till my face was inches away from hers.

"Watch it Uchiha!" she whispered I smirked and came in for the kiss. Which she allowed, her taste was different in a good way. Sweet with a little of spice, I hear her moan and that encouraged me to do even better.

I crawled into the bed letting my body cover hers. She moaned again as I added a little tongue. We broke apart for the need of air, but instead I attacked her neck.

I could feel Sakura digging in my pockets and take something out. I stopped to look at what she pulled out, and it was the…ring. She looked at me with the happiest face ever. "Did you finally realize how much of a douche bag she is?" she asked holding the ring in his handsome face.

"Everything you said about her was right, she was seeing another guy. That was richer and a way better fuck according to her." I looked at her and kissed her another time. "I'm sorry for hitting you and all that stupid shit I said to you." I continued.

"You are forgiven, but now you go to take me out to dinner when I get out of here. "She said with a smile, I nodded. "Ok, whatever you want."


	7. questions & answers

HELLLO EVERYONE…I decided to put chapter 7 to chapter 8 thanks to MizuiroNeko & hookedreader for making me realize that my story is kind of f***ed up. Again thank you thanks you!! (:

**WARNING:** LEMON

Monday 6:00am

Beep, beep, beep…

I woke up from my dream…sweating and panting. 'Why would Sasuke all of a sudden like me, kiss me?' I asked myself pulling the covers off of my wet body. I slowly got to the edge of the bed and got up.

'That dreams….it seems so real, but I know Sasuke would never do that, he's my best friend right?' I still remember it so clearly.

Flashback.

"NOOO!" I shouted kicking my feet so he would get off of me. He backed me up into the wall sending butterfly kisses down my neck. My hands were tied above my head with a very thin rope that kept slicing my wrist. My blood was flowing all over my arms.

"Stop resisting what you always wanted Sa-ku-ra…" he whispered in my ear slowly. He then licked the shell of my ear. "Please STOP Sasuke!" I said trying not to moan at the pleasure he was actually giving me. "why would I stop, if you like it so much…don't try to hold in those sexy moans." He said going under my skirt and pushing aside my panties.

He slammed two fingers into my pussy. I could hear him laugh in my ear. "You're so nice and wet for me Sa-ku-ra, I must be doing an excellent job." He whispered licking my neck. A moan slipped through my lips. And Sasuke began to chuckle. "That what I want to hear babe." He said.

He kept pumping his finger in and out, in and out...then adding a third finger. "FUCK!!" I yelled at the pleasure of his fingers stretching me. "You want to fuck my fingers?" he asked in a seductive tone. I nodded my head as he went faster and faster.

He finally took his fingers out of me and started to pull his pants and boxers down. He untied my hands, and I drop to the floor weak in my legs. "On your knees sakura." He commanded. I did what he said making sure I don't get punished by him. When I looked up all I saw was his 8 inch penis. I looked up at him and he sat on the couch. "Get to work." He said stroking his penis in the mean time.

I turned my head and looked away. Then he grabbed my hair and led me to his penis. I opened my mouth taking the whole thing. "Yes!" Sasuke quietly moaned. For the whole 7-1o minutes the room was silent except for Sasuke's moaning. I kept at it until his penis was hard as rock. He flipped us over so now he was on the top.

He lifted my legs and put them on his arms. He slowly went down keeping his eyes on me and started to lick my pussy. I moaned in so much pleasure as he sometimes hit the sensitive bud. After about 5 minutes of that he kissed it coming back up to my face. He smiled at me and I just looked at him irritated. "Your body is nice." He said looking at my chest. He leaned towards them taking one into his mouth. While moving the other nipple with his thumb.

"Shit, I need you now." He said and right then he took my virginity.

Beep, beep, beep

End of flashback

I went to work still having that stupid dream in my head as I kept saying over and over again.

….he's not like that….

….he's not like that….

….he would never do that…..

….or would he?

I walking into the classroom and saw Sasuke sorting out music, he looked at me and smiled. Though I didn't smile back. "GOODMORNING MISS HARUNO..." he yelled I nodded my head and kept walking until he caught my hand. "did I do something?" he asked looking into my sadden eyes.

I shook my head. "Sasuke can I ask you something super important?" I asked looking down at the ground. He grabbed my chin and lifted my face up only to see me crying. He let go and my head went back down. "Ask away." He whispered sitting down in his chair then offering me a seat which I took.

I sighed and looked at the Uchiha who was looking back at me with concerned. "Sasuke why did you kiss me back at the hospital?" I asked, he leaned back into his chair as I waited for an answer. "It was a thing showing my appreciation for you. "What did I do for you to appreciate me?" I asked.

"I don't know...I just appreciate you...I guess." He replied I shook my head. "Cause with all that shit you did to me I shouldn't just take you back like that. It makes it looks like I would take anyone back." I said looking at the ground again. "Sooo you know what I'm calling off the date. Because I don't think I should be doing this."

"Wait, but sakura I already made plans for us." He said as I started to walk away. "Then cancel them because I don't think I will ever love you." I said.

My point of view

That sentence she just said shattered his heart. 'I don't think I could ever love you.' Those words just broke him. He felt it; he felt the need to throw up at that very moment. But then it hit him, 'this is probably how sakura felt when I was with Ami. Kissing her, touching her, fucking her right in front of her face. And I didn't give a damn weather she liked it or not. Even though sakura didn't do those things that's what it felt like in Sasuke's mind. Like they were together for years and she decided to cheat for no reason. But in this case there was a reason and his name was Sasuke Uchiha the douche bag of fucking all douche bags.' He thought to himself.

He had to make it up to her. Then the idea hit him like a rock, he ran to Sakura"s room making sure no students would know about this, he locked the door. "SAKURA!" he yelled. She looked up from her desk and got up coming to his side. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Let me take on that date I'll show you that you can still love me." He said. She shook her head. "No Sasuke I don't want to love you." I said he took my hands into his. "Please then let me show you that I can still be that friend that I was during middle school." He said. She laughed a little. "I missed that Sasuke." I whispered to myself. I looked at him and thought about it. "OK." I said.

He smiled at me and ran to the door. "I'll pick you up at 8:00pm tomorrow." He said

…I really hope I didn't make the mistake of my life…..

**Done!! Sorry this wasn't that good of a chapter...But I really need to finish this story cause after this Kamehameha is the only thing that on my mind. Hope you liked it please review. **


	8. A Date With Sasuke!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Two day later 7:34pm

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCk!! Where the hell is my flat iron?" I said looking through the cabin's in the bathroom. The only thing I could find was the curling iron so I decided to curl my hair. I did everything else and by then it was 7:56pm just 4 minutes till Sasuke picks me up.

I heard my doorbell go off I grabbed my purse and opened the door. And there was Sasuke dressed up in his tuxedo. It was a purple shirt and a white bow tie with a black jacket and trousers. "Wow, I never seen someone dress up like that before. Its looks good." I said with a smile.

"Thanks, your dress looks beautiful on you." He replied. I think he could tell my smile dropped a little. But he didn't want to make me sadder by asking what's wrong. "You ready to go?" he asked I nodded my head as we walked out the door.

I came out the door to face a black on black Lamborigni. "So you sold your range rover?" I asked he shook his head. "The range rover is for me and the boys to hang out. This…this is for the ladies." He explained I shook my head and laughed. "Ok."

Sasuke opened the door for me as I got into the car. A few seconds later he was in the passenger side with a bandana in his hand. He folded it so that it was thick and you couldn't see through it. Then the next thing I know my world was blank with darkness.

"What's going on Uchiha?" I asked scared to death thinking if he was going to kill me or something. "You'll see in a matter of time." He replied as I nodded my head.

All I could feel was cold wind blowing through my hair coming from the AC. I was blindfolded so I couldn't see where we were at the moment.

"Are we almost there?" I asked with a hint of worry in my voice. I could feel him intertwining my hands with his. He laughed a bit, and then kisses my hand. "Trust me you're going to like the place I'm taking you." He replied. I nodded my head.

After about 15-20 minutes the car finally stops. I could hear Sasuke take out the keys and open the door. Then in a few seconds open mine. I slowly got out of the car not trying to fall, because I was wearing one of those little black dresses. Once I got out he locked it behind me making the car beep.

I held my hand as we walked to whatever he was taking me to. We took about a hundred steps, and something poked and scratched me. "Ok, take off your blindfold on the count of three." He said I grabbed it by didn't take it off.

"One…" I grip the bandana even harder. "Two…" I slightly pushed it off my eyes. "Three!" he said I took off my blindfold and was amazed at what was in front of me. My mouth widens, and eyes started to tear. "Wow!!" I whispered not having any other words to describe it. I could hear Sasuke laugh a bit. "I found this place a few months ago, it's my happy place. And that's why I brought you." He said.

I looked around there was a big lake at the time was black because of the darkness. Around it were beautiful flowers like roses, lilies, and other flowers. In the water were many cherry blossom petals that floated in the water as bright white dots were in there too from the reflection of the stars.

It looked up at the sky to see the moon closer to me then it has ever been. In the distance I could hear a waterfall, smoothing and calming to my ears. Then something yellow was floating right in front of me. I looked closely and noticed it was a firefly. I touched it and it buzzed away. I turned around they were all over the place. Giving the beautiful place extra light, other than the moon.

To the very left of me was an old sakura tree that just started to bloom. Under it was a woven basket with a blue mat. I walked to it as the wind blew. I looked up seeing the petals dance in the wind around me.

I looked at Sasuke who was just smiling at me the whole time; he started to walk closer to me. "So do you like it?" he asked I nodded my head. "This place is beyond beautiful." I said with a smile. Sasuke put his thumb under my chin so that I'm looking him in the eye. "Just like you!" he replied at that moment my smile went dead. I shook my head making his hand retreat to his side; I backed away maybe seven inches.

"You don't agree?" he asked a tear fell down my cheek, I shook my head again. He grabbed my waist and pulled me in for a hug. "Mind telling me why you think this way?" he asked as he wiped my tear off the cheek.

"When I was a little girl my father opinion was the thing I valued most. So when he said I looked like a sult…to him that meant I was the sult to the world. That's why I always wore long pants even in the summer. So then he saw me and you walking together from school and didn't like it one bit. So when I got home he hit me pretty bad. I was coughing up blood screaming for my life but I wasn't heard." I said I sighed and continued.

"So when I turned 13 he thought that I should lose my virginity…so he raped me. But I never consider that as my first time. So one day my father and his stupid friends decided to get drunk, and that's when all the insults happened. One called me a sult, another said I would never get fucked, and my dad said I was as pretty as the ugliest person in the world." I said with many tears falling into the green grass.

I turned around I couldn't let Sasuke see me like this. I wiped my tears but stopped when Sasuke hugged me from behind. "Sakura, if your dad ever says that to you again I will fucking kill him. You are the prettiest, non sultry girl I have ever met. And I guy like me would be lucky to touch you the way I'm touching you right now! I would risk my life to save you." He said I smiled at his comments, and then sighed.

"You always know how to make me smile Sasuke." I whispered laughing at him. He smiled. "Well knowing you for most of my life I should know how. And if I didn't then I would be the worst friend ever." He said he let me go and I turned around.

"Want to dance?" he asked putting his hand out for me to take it. "ok." I said taking his hand he brought me closer to him. "There's no music." I stated he took out his iPod touch from his pocket and put the right ear phone in my ear and the left in his. I laughed at this. "You think of the cutest things." I said he just smiled at me and turned on the music.

It started to play and we moved to the rhythm of the music. It was super quiet I felt something fly in my hair and move on my head. I quickly screamed which made Sasuke jump. "SASUKE GET IT OUT!!" I yelled shaking my head. "Where?" he asked I started to cry again. "In my hair." I said and stopped moving so he can get it out. He looked in my hair and saw it. I took the firefly out and let me see it. "Now your hair all messed up." He said I walked to my purse and grabbed a brush.

"Wow, you're a girl." He said smiling; I started to bush my hair. "Duh! Dum-dum." I said. Once I put it back in my purse he grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's eat!" he said pulling me to the mat.

We he sat down first then pulled me to sit down in his lap which I did. He pulled the basket towards him then opened it. "I hope you like sushi, because that's the only thing I can make. Sorry!" he said hanging me a plate then getting himself one.

I picked one up very slowly. Looking for anything that would kill me, and I found it. "What's that?" I asked looking at something red. He took it out of my hands and looked at it, then laughed. "It a tomato, duh dum-dum." He mocked.

I gave him stink eye. "You are mocking me Uchiha?" I asked pushing his body until he was flat on the ground. He grabbed my waist and pulled me down so I'm about 2 inches away from his face. "Maybe!" he answered than at that moment I felt someone touch my back.

Only to see it was Sasuke's hands patting my back. "Truth or dare?" Sasuke asked, I smiled at the game he was trying to get me to play. "Ummm…truth!" I answered, he smirked at me. "Who do you like or love?" he asked.

"pass.!" I said Sasuke looked at me like I was crazy. "You can't pass you're the one who picked truth so you got to answer it." He replied, I shook my head as my hair swished back and forth. "Who said you can't pass?" I asked taking a bite of the sushi.

"Ok, then I'll answer the question first." He said then kissed me. My eyes widen at the sudden action, and then narrowed down as the kiss deepened every second. We broke apart and both of us were panting like dogs.

"Does that answer the question?" He asked I nodded my head not knowing what to say. We both looked into each other eyes and might I say his were beautiful.

I kissed him this time and we went at it for 5 minutes then something beeped. Sasuke broke the kiss and quickly took his iphone out of his pocket. It was an alarm. He quickly stood up and grabbed my hand helping me up.

"Come I want to show you something." He said we ran to this huge hill and as we got up. Everything was so clear from up there you could see everything, and everything was beautiful.

I looked at Sasuke who was pointing at the sky. I looked up and saw a shooting star then another and another. This wasn't shooting stars it was a meteor shower. "Wow, it so pretty!" I said now looking down at Sasuke. He nodded his head and looked back at me, in his eyes I could see all the things that were up in the sky.

I looked down blushing at this rare moment. His thumbs grabbed the bottom of my chin and lifted it up. So now I'm kissing distance from him. He came in 90% then I went the other 10% as are lips locked, adding some tongue action in that.

After about 20 minutes of that me and Sasuke hopped in his car and drove home. He stopped right in front of my house and helped me out of the car again. He walked me to my door and I grabbed my keys out of my purse.

I fettled with then a little giving him a signal that I don't want him to leave yet. "You want to come in?" I asked he shook his head. "I wish I could but I got to look for music for my band students to play. But I really wish I could babe." He replied, I nodded my head in disappointment.

"I understand, well thanks for everything." I said hiding my shaky voice. I opened the door and soon was pulled by my arm and my lips touched Sasuke's. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him so I could feel his large penis rubbing my pussy.

We broke apart but our foreheads were touching as we looked into each other's eyes. He pushed a strand of hair behind one of my ears. "Be my girlfriend." He said I bit the bottom of my lip. I was thinking then nodded my head. "Yes, yes, yes a thousand times yes!" I whispered.

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke said leaving to go into his car. I went inside and shut the door behind me. I leaned against it thinking about the guy I was now going out with. "Shit, I love my life!" I yelled the last part.

This is how it was suppose to be from the beginning!

**Hope you like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE THAT MY FAVORITE THING TO READ! I DON CARE IF ITS BAD JUST REVIEW! **


End file.
